Saving Jane -Riker Lynch-
by Wizard Of Oz shipper1
Summary: When 23 year old Riker Lynch goes to the library one day, he befriends 21 year old Jane Carter. Riker falls for Jane, but when he realizes that she has been keeping a serious secret from him, everything changes. Will this heartbreaking secret ruin their friendship, or will it bring them closer. Most importantly, what happens when Jane discovers Riker's feelings for her?
1. Prolouge

_Jane Carter just wanted to be normal... To live a normal life, to have a normal boyfriend, but it hasn't worked out so well._

 _She doesn't have any friends and is the quiet girl, so that is why she is surprised that 23 year old Riker Lynch shows interest in her..._

 _They develop a beautiful friendship, but she hates keeping a secret from him... A life changing secret._

 _Riker Lynch is an amazing singer, he has an amazing family, he is living his dream! So... Why isn't he happy?_

 _Riker had been down and out recently, he wasn't his same smiling, happy self. The family noticed it too, and it all started when every other member in the family got a girlfriend and Ratliff and Rydel started dating._

 _But he felt left out, like he didn't have that same special feeling. So that's why when he meets Jane Carter, he becomes different. He becomes happier and even more_

 _joyful as he has ever been._

 _Even his family notices it._

 _What happens when he finds out the tragic, heartbreaking secret that Jane is hiding?_

 _Will their friendship be torn apart, or will he be able to save Jane... Before it is too late._

 _Find out in Saving Jane_


	2. Chapter 1

_Jane:_ I walked into the library after a hard day at college.

Everybody has those hard school days where they feel like work is too hard, and that they just want to drop out...

My days aren't exactly like that... They consist of working my butt off to make all A's. I have always been a straight A student, that is why I have always been bullied... Called the teachers pet. The nerd. Goody two shoes... Every name in the darn book that you can think of, I've been called.

When I got into college, rules were so strict, that nobody could bully, that if anyone violates rules, you don't get 3 chances. You get 1. When you get 1, you get detention. If you get detention 3 times in the first semester, you get expelled.

Yup, The school that I go to doesn't play around. The only time we get a chance to talk is between classes. I don't even have that chance because I avoid people left and right. I am afraid of rejection, and losing someone, plus nobody wants a nerd.

What people don't understand is that when you have a condition like I do, you could heart anyone. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I never have to worry about that though, thank The Lord!

"Oh Jane! I am so happy you're here! They are coming in like droves today." I chuckled.

"Okay Ann! I'm here now." I laughed and stepped behind the my work desk.

Ann is the head librarian and she is like a mother to me considering my mother died in a car crash. She is really the only person, other than my father, that I am close with.

And get this, they are actually dating! I am happy that they are together, that way when I leave, dad won't be lonely.

I took a minute to take in the smell of paper and book covers.

The first customer came in, it was a girl who looked about 14 years old. "How may I help you?" I asked her, smiling.

"Can you direct me to the young adult fiction shelf?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am! If you go to the very back of the library, and look to your left, that is the section." I said.

She smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Through the whole afternoon, the same thing happened. More and more kids came in and we were worn out by the time 5:00 came.

"Okay, it is almost closing time," Ann turned towards me, "Your dad and I are going out, you think you will be okay?" She asked.

Ann, like my dad, was very sensitive about my problem. They worried about me so much, that it gets kind of annoying, but I understand that they have to keep an eye on me, doctor's orders.

"I will be fine Ann, and go on you wild child, I will close up!" I said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "See you later."

"Okay you kids, have fun, _but not too much fun"_ I winked. She laughed and then went on out.

I flipped the sign from open to closed. I sat down at a table and took my books out to start on my homework.

I was just about to start when someone came through the door. I turned around and saw a gorgeous blond guy, with a nervous look on his face. "I'm sorry, I ran here as fast as I could, you see, my sister told me that this was an open study space until 5, and I thought-" He cut himself off, "Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

I chuckled, "I work here."

"Oh, of course!" He said, blushing.

"No worries, I am studying here too so you may join in. I am in charge of closing up anyways." I smiled.

He flashed a charming smile at me and sat down. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Jane Carter, what's yours?" I asked him.

"Riker Lynch." He answered.

"Wait, is Rydel Lynch your sister?" I asked.

"That's her." He smiled.

"She comes in here all the time!" I said. "She is really nice... Well, at least what I can hear of her." I chuckled.

He started laughing, "You are really funny."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome! Anyway, after studying, do you maybe want to go out for some pizza?" He asked.

 _Remember Jane, don't let him get too attached..._ My mind reminded me.

I brushed it off, he is just a friend. That's all he'll ever be.

"Sure! Let's get back to studying." I said.

"Yeah, cause the sooner we get done studying, the sooner we get to go on our date-" He blushed, "I mean spending time together." He coughed awkwardly.

I didn't want to be rude, so I just said, "Don't worry about it."

He lightened up and smiled. I knew that I couldn't get too attached... I will get hurt, and so will he.

I tried to study, but I couldn't as his voice saying, _date_ over and over again haunting me...

 **(A/N) I hope that you all liked it. This is my first Riker Lynch fanfiction so I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

_xoxoxoSaving Janexoxoxo_

 _ **Jane:**_ After multiple attempts to study, and keep my eyes off of _him_ , we were still working in a surprisingly comfortable silence. I was looking down, and I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see him staring at me. He blushed when we made eye contact and then we both looked down.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about him... _His hazel eyes... His luscious blonde hair... His deep voice... His smile-_ Okay Jane, cut it out! I demanded, _I will not think about him no matter how much I want to! I will focus on my wo- *_ snap* My pencil broke. Just great!

I looked noticed that he too, had a pencil problem... Wow! Never thought I would say _that_ before! We reached over to grab a new pencil, and how hands brushed. Does anyone else feel like the room just went up 30 degrees?

"Um, is it hot in here to you?" He asked.

"Very." I breathed out.

"Well, how about we go on out to get some pizza? You know, the pizza place has more A/C." He said.

"Sure, we can finish later, I mean it is just Friday anyways." I shrugged, but I thought to myself, _other than the fact that finals are Tuesday and then if I don't pass this stupid test, then I won't graduate, and I don't want to be in that college for one more second!_ I thought to myself.

We got up and I got the key, and we walked outside. "So, do you want to ride in my car or..." Riker turned to me.

"Um, that would be great, if you don't mind." I said.

"Of course I wouldn't mind! I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway." He said, and winked.

 _Oh beautiful unicorns riding off into the sunset, he winked at me!_ We hopped in his car and rode off to the pizza place.

When we got there, we hopped out of the car -Not literally, that would be dangerous-, and walked into the the pizza place.

We sat down at the table and watched as a waitress came up, "Hello, welcome to Pizza Palace! What can I get you tonight?"

"Do you want to share a large pizza, Jane?" He asked.

"Um, sure that would be great!" I said smiling, even though I didn't think that I would be able to even swallow one piece of pizza.

If he keeps smiling at me with that smile, I won't make it through tonight. "So one large pizza, what to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper please." He said, turning to me.

"Dr. Pepper." I said.

"Okay, I will be back shortly." She said, and left.

"She was really nice." I said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about her." He said.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" I asked him, feeling a bit confused.

" _You"_ He said.

I blushed, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Your middle name, do you like video games, what is your favorite tv show, your favorite color... I want to know anything and everything about you Jane." He said.

A smile appeared on my face as he said that. "Well, my middle name is Elizabeth, I do love video games, SpongeBob SquarePants and Blue."

"Wow! First off, I love your middle name, second, I also like video games, third, SpongeBob is amazing, and fourth, my favorite color is blue too!" He said.

"We have a lot more in common then I would think! How old are you?" He asked.

"21, almost 22. What about you?" I asked him.

"23, I will be 24 this year though." He answered, then continued, "When is your birthday?"

"July 6th." I answered. "What's yours?"

"November 8th." He answered, "But you are actually my sisters age! She will be 22 in August though."

"Really? I always knew that I was close to Rydel's age, but I never thought that we were that close in age." I said.

"I think that she will really like you, I know that I do." He said.

"Aww, I like you too! I think that we will be great friends." I smiled.

The smile went right off of his face. "Yeah... Friends."

The pizza soon came, and we talked and laughed a little more before we finished.

"We can split the difference." I said, reaching into my pocket for money.

"No, you are not going to pay. I will okay?" I tried to protest, but he shot me a look and I immediately closed my mouth.

After we finished paying we got in the car, and I looked at him, "Thank you for tonight! You can just drop me off at the library for my car."

He looked at me, "Oh, we aren't done yet."

I looked at him alarmed, "What do you mean!?"

He chuckled, "What do you think I mean?" I shot him a look, then his eyes got huge, and he said, " _NO NO NO! I did not mean it that way!"_ I let put a sigh of relief.

"I thought that we could walk on the beach, and just look around." He said.

I looked at him confused, "At night?"

"Yup! It isn't too crowded and the waves are so calming." He smiled.

I smiled at his beautiful description, "Well, now that you put it _that_ way, then it sounds kind of fun."

"So you're saying yes?" He asked.

"Yes!" He drove to the beach with a smile on his face.

When we got there, we were greeted by the sound of waves, and calming wind. "Ready?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand, " _Let's go!"_ I shouted and started running with him behind me.

He started laughing, "Excited now are we?"

"Definitely." We got to the sand, and I quickly kicked my sandals off, and ran towards the water.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Riker shouted.

"Thinking about running for President!" I said sarcastically, "What does it look like I am doing!?"

"First of all, I don't appreciate the sarcasm! Second of all, it looks like you have gone crazy."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you coming or not!?"

He kicked off his shoes and ran out into the ocean with me, I took some water in my hands, and splashed him with it.

He looked at me with a shocked expression and said, "Oh it's on!" He splashed some water on him, and that my friends, is how an epic water fight started.

"Come here!" He yelled chasing after me.

I started running, "You'll never catch me alive!"

And me, being the terrible runner that I was, got caught. I whipped me around and said, "Gotcha."

I looked down and noticed his arms around my waist, and looked back up and realized how close we were. "Ahem, well, what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

He released me and said, "How about we get some new clothes, because I don't think that it would be too comfortable walking on the beach with wet clothes on. Plus, I wouldn't want you getting sick."

We walked into a surf shop and found some shorts and a t shirt. We payed for them, and asked the lady if we could go ahead and put them on since we already bought them and we have the receipt. She said, "Yes you can."

We both walked into the dressing rooms and changed. When we went out, he said, "Now we aren't uncomfortable."

"You want to get some ice cream? I'll pay." He asked, as we came across a mini ice cream booth on the beach.

"You've already payed for everything else, you shouldn't have to pay for this." I said.

"But I want to." He said. He didn't give me the chance to reply before telling him, "I would like the chocolate ice cream."

He nodded, and the man, about our age, looked towards me and asked, "And for the beautiful lady?"

Riker tensed up, and put his arm around me, "What would you want honey?" He asked me, making sure to shoot a glare at the guy.

"Um, chocolate chip cookie dough, please." I said.

The man nodded and dipped the ice cream. Riker payed and we walked away.

"Sweetheart?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

He blushed, "I didn't trust that guy so..."

I let it drop, and we went towards the board walk, "So, how do you like being here?" He asked.

A smile spread across my face, "It is better than being stuck at school, and then the library."

"Yeah, I should have graduated but the thing is, I had been so focused on my job, and doing what I love to do, that I forgot about school. So, I went back to college at 19 years old, and now I am graduating this year." He said.

"Well, in all honesty, I have never had a lot of friends. I mean, I was always one to focus on learning and getting good grades, that friends weren't really important to me... Then, I met you. You are really the only friend I have ever had, and I just met you. It's kind of pathetic, I know." I looked down.

"No, it isn't. It is the same with me, my only friends are my siblings. I never saw the importance of having someone, until everybody in my family, got a best friend. Sometimes, I feel left out, because I don't have that special someone there, to make me happy, and to make me laugh, and _you_ make me happy, Jane. Tonight was the best night I have ever had, and it is because of you being there for me. You are my missing piece, and with you here, you make me feel whole. You are my best friend." He said.

I had tears in my eyes, "No one has ever said something like that to me before." I jumped up and hugged him.

He hugged me back and rested his chin on the top of my head. We continued eating our ice cream, and talking about what we love to do, "You love to sing and dance too!?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh definitely! I even write songs, and play piano... But, I can't play any other instrument to save my life!" I said, and we started laughing.

"Maybe I could teach you." He said.

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice."

Once we got back into the car, he drove me to the library. "I had an amazing time tonight." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Here's my number so that we can hang out more." He said.

I gave him mine, then jumped in the car, and headed home.

When I walked in, everything was quiet. "Dad and Ann must not be back yet." I muttered.

I saw a note and read it,

 _ **Dear Jane,**_

 _ **We will be home late tonight. If we don't get home on time, then don't worry, we will be fine.**_

 _ **Love, Dad and Ann**_

I smiled and shook my head at them, "Crazy love birds."

I went to my room and got in my bed, and closed my eyes, but muttering, " _Best night ever!_ " And I fell asleep.

 _ **Riker:**_ _I walked in and noticed that everyone had went to sleep, I ran in my room with a huge smile on my face and started chanting, "YES! I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER! I FOUND HEEERRR!"_

"Whoa dude! Who'd you find?" Rocky asked, coming in with a confused and sleepy look on his face.

"My missing piece." I said.

"What are you-" A sly grin crossed his face, "Okay, who is she?"

"I will tell you all about her in the morning, but right now, I sleep." I said and jumped in my bed.

He nodded, and walked out of the room, closing the door and turning of the light.

I smiled, _My missing piece..._

I got a text from her and it said, " _Night rockstar. see you tomorrow?"_ She asked.

" ** _Definitely! And, night my beautiful Jane._** " I replied.

It was nice to have someone there for me, I closed my eyes, but I just couldn't sleep, thinking about how I get to see her tomorrow, and how I get to spend time with her. She was special, and I care about her, more than words could ever express.

 ** _Jane:_** I couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how much I tried to go to sleep that night, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, just kept coming back to me, and that is when I knew, that I was going against myself, but I didn't care, if I was attached, then I was going to be, and the same for him.

No matter what the future holds, for right now, I have a friend, and that's all I've ever wanted. _A best friend..._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Jane:**_ I woke up with the largest smile on my face. So large, that when I looked in the mirror, I looked like a cheshire cat. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and kissed dad and Ann on the cheek. "Isn't it a beautiful day!?" I asked.

"What are you so chirpy about, Ms. Jane?" Ann asked me.

"I made a friend last night after you left." I smiled thinking of Riker.

"Aw, that's nice sweetie! What's her name?" Dad asked.

" _His_ name is Riker." I said.

Ann and dad looked at each other, alarmed. "What?" I asked, confused.

"It's just that, we don't want you to get too attached to this boy, just in case something happens." Ann stated.

"Yeah, I mean, how long will you wait until you tell him about, _you know what?_ " Dad asked.

"Dad, I know that I have issues, and we can't afford to fix them, but I really would like a friend for once." I said.

"At least promise us that you will tell him eventually." Ann said.

I nodded, knowing that I had just met him a day ago, and I'm not that close to him yet.

I received a text from him saying,

 _Morning sunshine!_

I chuckled,

 _ **Morning Mr. Lynch**_

 __He replied back,

 _You just made my day._

 _ **Well, I am very happy**_

 __ _Good! Would it be okay if I take you out to brunch?_

 _ **Why sir, I would be delighted.**_

 _What's your address so I can pick you up?_

 ** _You don't have to pick me up you know. I have my own car._**

 _I can and I will, now be ready in 10 minutes, and text me the address because I will come and get you._

I rolled my eyes and texted him the address, wondering how he would get here in 10 minutes considering that he doesn't know how far away I live.

I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed.

 _ **Riker:**_ I got off of my phone and ran downstairs. I got ready as quick as possible, and ran downstairs with a smile on my face.

"I'm going out for the day. See ya later!" I started towards the door, and before I could even touch the handle, I was stopped, _of course._

"Riker, now wait just a minute!" Rocky said, walking towards me.

I rolled my eyes, "What Rocky? I really have got to go meet someone."

"It's the girl isn't it?" Rocky smirked. Everyone stopped and looked at me, "What girl?" Mom asked.

"He met himself a friend last night." Rocky said.

Her eyebrows shot up, "A friend huh?"

"So that is why he has been happier this morning!" Ross said.

"And why he is so excited to leave the house!" Rydel said.

"Okay guys! I met a girl! Her name is Jane and she is amazing, but she only sees me as a friend. She basically said so last night." I said, looking down.

"Did you tell her you like her?" Mom asked.

"What!? Of course not! I just met her. She said, and I quote, " _We are going to be great friends_ "

They all frowned, "Well, just be friends with her, and then see where it leads you."

I nodded, "Well, I need to go pick her up!" I said and ran out the door.

I hopped in my car -not literally- and drove to her house.

 _ **Jane:**_ I went downstairs and told Ann and dad that I was going to see Riker, then the doorbell rang, "I will see you when I get back!"

I opened the door, and there he was, with a huge smile on his face, that looked like he had just won a million dollars. I laughed, "What are you smiling about?"

I didn't get an answer, I was just engulfed by a huge hug. I was surprised, but hugged back. I heard a sniffle, and then looked up at him, "Did you just sniff my hair?"

He blushed, "Psh, what!? No!"

"Mhm.. Yeah, whatever." I said, smirking.

"Well should we go, or are we going to spend all day talking about me sniffing your hair?" He asked.

"So, you admit it!" I said.

"No! I-I Ugh! Just get in the car!" He stuttered.

I laughed and got in. He kind of chuckled. "What?" I asked him with an amusing smile on my face.

"Nothing, just being here with you, is enough to make me happy." He said.

"Same here." I smiled.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Well, since it is such a nice day out, I thought we could grab some lunch and then head out to the beach." He said.

I lit up! "I can't wait!"

"So I guess that you like that idea?" He chuckled.

"Very much!" I said.

After picking up some chicken from KFC, we finally made it to the beach. We walked on the sand, and finally found an empty space with no one around, that way it was only me and Riker... I liked the sound of that.

"So, tell me about your music." Riker said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked him, taking a bite of chicken.

"I wanted to know, if maybe you could sing me one of your songs." He suggested.

"It isn't that good." I said.

"Oh please please _please_ sing it for me!" He begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Fine." I said.

"It's called, _Only Time Can Tell_."

 _ **Only Time Can Tell**_

 _-Verse- I try, again and again,_

 _To push away who I really am,_

 _But it just never works.Z_

 _I hold in, all of my feelings,_

 _I don't believe that healing_

 _Is less than this pain is worth,_

 _But every time I try,_

 _I start to die inside,_

 _And I just have to except, that_

 _-Chorus- That, only time can tell!_

 _It can only decide my fate,_

 _I just have to sit and wait,_

 _Only time desides,_

 _Who I am inside,_

 _And no matter how hard I fail..._

 _Only time can tell._

 _-Verse 2- Well life, life gets harder each day,_

 _I have to decide that it's okay to cry!_

 _And even I don't know, where this life will go,_

 _But I just have to try,_

 _And I'm starting to realize..._

 _-Chorus- That, only time can tell!_

 _It can only decide my fate,_

 _I just have to sit and wait,_

 _Only time decides,_

 _Who I am inside,_

 _And no matter how hard I fail..._

 _Only time can tell._

 _-Bridge- Who I really am,_

 _Who I'm gonna be,_

 _If this life will get any better for me,_

 _But I'm gonna wait,_

 _Cause I wanna see,_

 _Where all the pain and these scars,_

 _Are gonna lead meeee!_

 _-Chorus- That, only time can tell!_

 _It can only decide my fate,_

 _I just have to sit and wait,_

 _Only time desides,_

 _Who I am inside,_

 _And no matter how hard I fail..._

 _Only time can tell._

 _Only time can tell... Yeah,_

 _Only time can tell..._

 _Only, time, can... Tell._

"WHOO!" Riker screamed, attracting the attention of everyone in sight.

"Riker..." I said.

"Oh. Sorry." He said.

I chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

"So, what was it about?" He asked.

I froze, "Um, you know, just it came to mind."

He didn't look convinced, but switched the subject, "You know, I love North Carolina. It is so peaceful."

I smiled at him, "Yeah it is."

We talked a little more and when we got done eating we got everything up, and took a walk, "I know that I just met you, but you are extremely amazing Jane. You're the friend that I never had." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks. You are an amazing friend too!"

 _ **Riker:**_ After I dropped her off, I heard my mom's voice _Just try to be friends with her._

After today I knew that I could never be _just friends_ with Jane Carter.

 _ **Jane:**_ I grabbed my phone and called my cousin, Jana. She is literally like my sister. "Hey Jana!"

"Hey Jane! What's going on?" She asked.

"Um, so I met a guy." I started, "he is really great."

"Well that's great! Um, does he know about... You know?" She asked, knowing that the subject was sensitive to me.

"No, and I feel terrible! He said that I was the best friend that he has ever had, and that he is happy with me."

"Well, what's so bad about that?" She asked.

"Because, if he finds out about my problem, it will be too much for him to handle, and then he will leave me like everyone else." I said.

"The longer you keep it from him, the more attached he will get." She said.

"I know... I just, I don't know what to do."

"Do what you think is best."

"Okay, I have to go. Bye"

"Bye!"

 _Do what you think is best..._ Those words kept going through my head.

What do I think is best? Well I better figure it out soon, because I don't know how long I can keep this from him.


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

_**Riker:**_ I came home, thinking about how distant Jane seemed today. She didn't seem like she did last night, so free and funny, and happy. Today she seemed fine, until I asked about her song. Little did she know,I recorded the whole song.

I took out my recorder and listened to it, _Only time can tell, it can only decide my fate, I just have to sit and wait. Only time decides who I am inside, and no matter how hard I fail, only time can tell..._

I kept listening to those words, is something wrong with her? With that question, I thought I would go in a full fledged panic attack! Thinking of her hurting, made my breathing pick up. I started sweating as all of these analogies ran through my head.

I couldn't breathe, my chest was hurting, I felt like the room was spinning, and the temperature shot up. I was freaking out. "Riker, can I borrow your- Oh my God! _MOM!_ " Rydel called.

"What's wrong honey?" Mom came running in.

"Look!" She pointed towards me, and mom gasped.

"Riker, honey, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting beside me, trying to calm me down.

"I...Can't...Breathe!" I said.

"Your having anxiety, it's okay, you're okay, just take deep breaths." She said.

I tried, but my breaths came out ragged. "It hurts!"

"Rydel, go get him some water and an ice pack and grab some ibuprofen." She nodded and ran downstairs.

"Riker, honey, it's going to be alright." Rydel came back up and mom handed me some water, and I could just barely take the pills and mom held the ice pack to my head. After a while, I started to calm down.

"Rydel, go outside for a second, I need to talk to your brother." Rydel nodded and walked out.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"The girl that I'm seeing, her name is Jane, and she is beautiful." I said.

She nodded, "Want to tell me about her?"

I nodded, "She writes songs, and dances, and sings, and plays piano, she is funny, and beautiful, she's everything that I could never live up to."

"Well, first off, if she is hanging out with you, then she must thing that you live up to _her ability"_ Mom said.

"Well, she has never had a true friend, and she called me hers. Last night, was the best night of my life! I felt like I met the girl of my dreams, but then today, she seemed fine, until she sang a song that she wrote." I said.

"Well, what was the song about?" Mom asked.

I handed her my phone and let her listen to the recording. She smiled and said, "She has a very nice voice."

I smiled, "I know."

"So, what it so bad about her?" She asked.

"Nothing, but I listened to the words, and they came from her heart. Then I thought, _well is something wrong with her_? Just thinking about her hurting, made me feel like I was going to faint." I said.

"Listen, honey, don't over think this! The girl seems very nice, and she writes songs. If she has anything wrong with her, then you've just met. She will tell you when she feels the time is right." Mom said.

I don't now why, but I started crying, "Aww honey!" Mom said, and wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her and started crying. I swear that I have never been more embarrassed in my life, but right now, I didn't care, "It hurts so much!"

"I know... I know..." Mom said, and held on tighter. "Let it out."

I cried harder, until I was out of breath, and I couldn't cry anymore, "I'm sorry." I sniffled.

"Don't you ever apologize for crying. If Jane shows no sign of pain of any kind, then she should be fine. Don't worry, when she is probably fine." Mom said.

I nodded and said, "I'm gonna go call her."

She nodded and walked out.

I grabbed my phone, and dialed her number, "Hello?"

I smiled when she answered the phone, "Hey Jane, you have no clue how much I missed hearing your voice."

"Aww, I miss you too! Even though we just saw each other an hour ago." She laughed. _God, I love her laugh!_

"I need to ask you a question." I said.

"I'm listening..."

"You're alright aren't you?" I asked her.

"Of course I am silly! Why do you ask?" She said, sounding completely normal.

I sighed, "It's just, after you sang the song, you acted kind of distant, I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Of course I am!" She said, I could feel the smile on her face.

"Can I meet you? I _need_ to see you." I asked, desperately.

"Sure! I could come to your house, instead this time if you want." She offered.

"That would be fine." I gave her my address and we said our goodbyes.

I ran downstairs, "Okay everybody, Jane is coming over, so I want her to meet you! Please do not do anything to embarrass me!" I begged.

"When have we ever done anything to embarrass you?" Ryland asked.

"Um, how about the time that mom showed Tina my baby photos?" I asked.

"But they were cute!" Mom said.

"Or the time that Rydel told Gabby about how I used to sing Katy Perry songs on a regular basis?"

"Now that was hilarious!" Rydel said.

"Or the time that Rocky told Mckayla that I used to dream about being the next Santa Claus?"

"You should've seen her face!" Rocky said.

"Or maybe when Ross told Haley that I wore Dora boxers!"

"Yet, you still have them..." Ross said.

I glared at him. "Or when you, Ryland, ran up to Dakota and asked her to read you a night time story, and handed her a book with bunnies on it, and said that you found them in my room!"

He started laughing, "You were 12 and I was 5! Give me a break!"

I rolled my eyes, "Just whatever you do, do not embarrass-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Do not embarrass me." I said, and ran and got the door.

She walked in, looking as beautiful as ever. "Hi! I'm Jane."

"Wow, Riker! How'd you score her?" Ryland asked.

I glared at him. _He is going to die later!_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

"a


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

_**Riker:**_ I glared at Ryland and turned to Jane, "So I would like for you to meet _most_ of my family." I said, glaring at Ryland. He just shrugged and came over anyway, "Hey, I'm Ryland. So, are you and Riker dating?"

She chuckled, "No we aren't."

He smirked, "Well, in that case, would you like to go-"

"Ryland..." I warned and he backed off.

"-Out back to see the flowers?" He finished.

"Sure, that's what you were going to say." I muttered, sarcastically.

"Now boys, quit it. We have a guest!" Mom said, and we immediately stopped arguing.

Mom walked over to Jane, "Hi honey. It is so nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Lynch." Jane said. I smiled at how well she was getting along with my mother.

"Oh honey, no need to be fomal! Just call me Stormie!" She said, smiling.

"Okay, Stormie." She chuckled.

"Hey, I'm Rydel!" Rydel said, walking up to her.

"Nice to meet you Rydel!" Jane said, holding out her hand.

Rydel shook her head, and took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "We don't shake hands in this family, we hug."

" _Rydel..._ " I warned.

Jane surprisingly hugged back though, making me relax a bit. "It's fine, I'm a hugger!" She said, chuckling.

"I'm Rocky, it's nice to finally meet you Jane." _At least someone is being formal._ I thought.

"You know, Riker has been so happy lately, now we see why." Ross stepped up, "Hi, I'm Ross."

She blushed and said, "Hi Ross!"

"Let's test something shall we?" Ryland stepped up, "Do you know that Riker has Dora underwear?"

I glared at him, "You little-" I was cut off by a chuckle, "Aww! That's so cute!" Jane said, not in a teasing way, but in a genuine way.

I smiled, "She's a keeper." Ryland said.

"A keeper?" She asked, turning towards me.

"Ahem, just forget what he said, I will explain later." I said, blushing.

"Well, honey have a seat and tell us a little bit about yourself." Mom said, walking into the living room.

Jane sat down on the couch, and I sat beside her, taking her hand. "Well, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Let's start with your full name and age and your birthday." Mom said.

"Okay, so my full name is Jane Elizabeth Carter, I am 21 years old, I will be 22 on July 6th. I am taking finals tomorrow, and then I have already been guarantied a graduates degree, so after tomorrow, I won't have to go to school until graduation day." She finshed.

"Okay first, you have an absolutely beautiful name, and Rydel will be 22 in August, Riker is also taking finals tomorrow, and he has also kept his grades up, so he doesn't have to go until graduation." Mom said.

"Wait, then why were you studying?" I asked her.

"I could say the same thing for you." She said, smiling at me.

"I wanted to do my best on the test, to prove that this year means something." I said.

"Me too!" She said.

"Ladies and Gents, I now present, the nerdy couple!" Ryland shouted.

" _Ryland!_ That was very rude, now apologize this instant!" Mom said.

"I'm sorry, I honestly was just joking, Jane. I didn't mean to hurt-" She cut him off by laughing, "It's fine Ryland!"

He looked relieved, "Thank The Lord! I thought that you might have been mad at me."

"Of course not!" She said.

"Okay, now that, that is out of the way, would you all please step up, and introduce yourselves. Your full names, ages, and birthdays. Just like Jane had to do!" Mom said.

Everyone stood up, and mom looked at me. My eyes widened, "Me too?"

"Yes honey, get up. Let's go from oldest to youngest."

I kind of snickered, and she chuckled, "My fully name is Riker Anthony Lynch. I am 23. I was born on November 8, 1991."

"Nice to meet you." She chuckled and held out her hand, I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Ahem!" Ryland said. We pulled away and blushed.

Rydel was next, "My full name is Rydel Mary Lynch. I am 21. I was born on August 9th, 1993."

Then Rocky, "My full name is Rocky Mark Lynch. I am 20. I was born on November 1st, 1994."

Then Ross, "My full name is Ross Shor Lynch. I am 19 years old. I was born on December 29th, 1995."

Last but not least, the dreaded, Ryland, "My full name is Ryland Michael Lynch. I am 18. I was born on April 17th, 1997."

She nodded, "It's nice to meet all of you." She turned to mom, "So, what about you Stormie?"

She chuckled, "Honey, some things are meant to be kept secret."

We all laughed, "Well, either way, I am so glad that I've got to meet all of you." She said.

Everything was going fine, no one had really embarrassed me, then dad came in... "Hey Stormie! I went to pick up the-" He stopped when he saw Jane, "And who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Jane." Jane stood up and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Mark Lynch." He said.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said.

"So, this is the lady you were talking about, Riker!" He said, smiling down at her.

"He hasn't stopped smiling since you too have been friends, I mean, he was happy, but now he never stops smiling. Now that your in his life, I bet that he likes you more than Jack Sparrow!" Dad said.

"I doubt that that's true!" She said, smiling at me.

I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close, "Well, it is."

She blushed. "So, how long have you two been dating?" Dad asked.

"No, we aren't dating. I just met her last night, dad." I blushed.

"Wow, and already meeting the family! You know, I can see you two dating in a few weeks and then in a few years, you two will be married, and having-" Dad started.

"Dad!" I cut him off, blushing. I looked to poor Jane, who's cheeks were on fire.

"Sorry, kids, but you two obviously like each other! I don't see why you just don't date already!"

Mom took this as a cue to stop him, "So, Jane, would you like to stay for dinner? We have enough for you."

"Sure! Let me just call my dad and Ann." She said, and walked out of the room.

"She calls her mom Ann?" Rocky asked.

"Her, mom is dead." I said, looking down.

"Oh..." He said.

"Yeah, just please don't mention it!" I begged.

"Honey, we may embarrass you but we aren't stupid." Mom said. They all agreed.

 _I hope dinner goes well..._

 ** _Jane:_** "Hello?" I heard Ann's voice through the phone.

"Hey Ann!" I said.

"Oh, hello Janie!" She said.

I chuckled, "I'm going to have dinner with Riker and his family tonight, I don't know when I will be back, but I will come home tonight."

She sighed, "Honey, that's fine, but you need to tell him! The boy is already introducing you to his family! You two are already hanging out! The poor boy needs to know!"

"I know Ann, but not right now! I know what I am doing! I am 21 for Heaven sake! Not 13! I know when to tell him, and when to not tell him. Right now, I can't tell him, nor will I! You have to trust my judgement! In time, I will tell him! I promise." I said.

"I'm sorry for always nagging you to tell him, but I just want him to be able to know." She sighed.

"It's fine, Ann! Love you!" I said.

"Love you too! Bye honey!" She said.

I sighed and walked back to the table. "Who's ready to eat?!" Stormie shouted.

"ME!" Everyone shouted, and I laughed. I love this family so much!

 _ **Riker:**_ She came back and I pulled out a seat for her. "We're having chicken. Is that alright dear?" Mom asked.

"Always!" She said.

She gets along with my family, she doesn't mind my embarrassing stories... _This is the girl for me._

 _ **XOXO-SAVING JANE-XOXO**_

 __After dinner, we decided to take a walk outside, and I took her hand, "Your family is really nice." She said, smiling at me.

I listened to the calming noise of the wind outside, "They really like you." I said.

"You really think so?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Of course! I have never seen Ryland apologize for something so quick in my life!" I said.

She chuckled, "He is something!"

"You know, you've brought out a side of my family that I've never seen before!" I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My family has always been the kind that divides themselves, we know each other so well, that dinner is awkward. Then tonight, it's like the whole family was brought together by you. You are one special girl, Jane." I finished.

I looked her in the eyes, and started leaning in, she turned her head and looked at her phone, "Well, I better be off! It's so late!"

"Thanks for coming tonight." I told her, still kind of embarrassed for what I tried to do.

"No problem, and I had a great time tonight." She said.

"Goodnight Jane!" I shouted.

"Goodnight Riker!" She said back, then turned around and ran back, "What do you need?" I asked.

She got on her toes, and kissed me on the cheek, "Goodnight Riker." And with that, she was off.

 _I fist pumped, "YES!" That is one special girl_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Jane:**_ I got a text from Riker earlier saying that his family was having a cook out, and asked if I wanted to come. Of course I said yes! I mean, I love his family. I put on a t-shirt, put my hair up in a high ponytail, put on my blue jean shorts, and slipped on my high tops and headed out. Yeah, I didn't sound too dressy did I? Well, this is the conversation I had with Riker,

 _"So, what should I wear?" I asked._

 _"It doesn't matter, you can wear anything." He said._

 _"So, a t-shirt and shorts won't have me frowned upon?" I asked._

 _"Of course not! Jane, my family already loves you. I lo- I mean like you, you're amazing! You will be beautiful in anything that you wear. Just come over as soon as possible, because I cannot wait to see you!" He said._

 _"Okay, Rik Rik!" I said teasingly, knowing that he hates that name._

 _"Watch it now, there will be a pool, and I am not afraid to throw you in it!" He warned, teasingly._

 _"Oooh I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically._

 _"Whatever." I could just imagine him smiling and rolling his eyes._

 _"See you there, Rikerrrrrr..." I said._

 _"Bye Janieeeee..." He said._

 _I laughed and hung up._

So, that is how I got here, dressed normally and ready to go. "Hey, I am going to a cook out with Riker,I will be home soon."

"Okay honey, see you soon." Dad said.

I went out side, and got in my car, I went to start the car and what do you know, it didn't crank. "Ugh! Come on stupid car!" After multiple trials and errors, I finally gave up, and walked onto the porch. I pulled out my phone and dialed Riker's number,

"Hello." Riker said.

"Hey Riker, my car won't start and I was wondering if you could come pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure! Where are you at? It's awfully quiet." I know that he was referring to the fact that music wasn't playing in the background, just like every other time we talk.

"I'm on the porch right now." I said.

"In 100 degree weather!? Are you crazy!?" He asked.

"Well, we are going to be outside when we get there anyways, what's the problem?" I asked, knowing that I had him there.

"Don't question me, now get your butt back in that house this instant!" He demanded.

"Yes, _dad!"_ I said sarcastically.

I walked back in, "Are you happy now?"

'Yes I am. I will be there soon though." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." I laughed.

"Bye." He chuckled.

That was us, just laughing for no reason. Some people probably wouldn't understand it, but we do. That's all that mattered.

I turned and walked in the living room, where Dad and Ann sat on the couch watching animal planet... I don't even know.

Ann comes over everyday, she will soon be my new mom. Yup, dad popped the question about 2 months ago. I was like, _finally_!

"Hey, um, my car isn't working, so Riker is coming to pick me up. He will be here soon, so please don't embarrass me!" I begged.

Ann rolled her eyes, "We won't will we Greg?" She asked, looking at my father.

"Of course not!" Dad said.

The door bell rang, and reluctantly, I got up and answered it.

"Hey!" He said and wrapped me in a hug.

I hugged back, "Riker, this is my dad, and his finance, Ann."

"Nice too meet you Mr. Carter, and soon to be, Mrs. Cater!" He said smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you too honey." Ann said.

My dad just looked at Ann, and not so subtly said, "I don't like his hair."

" _Dad!"_ I shouted.

Riker chuckled, "It's fine. I get a lot of judgement because of it, but I promise you that my hair doesn't dictate me as a person." Riker said.

My dad nodded approvingly, "He is a very smart boy." Dad said, looking at me.

"Your daughter is very special to me, and I would never do anything to hurt her." Riker said, looking down at me, and smiling.

"I am happy that she has a gentlemen in her life like you Riker." My dad said.

I looked at him thankfully. My dad winked at me and I chuckled. I knew that he was saying, _You've got yourself a very special guy, keep him._

"You ready to go?" Riker asked, turning to me.

I nodded, "Bye dad! Bye Ann! See you later."

"Bye honey! Nice meeting you Riker!" Ann shouted.

As we were walking out, I heard dad say, "I like this one, he is a very special guy."

 _He is a very special guy..._

 _ **xoxo-Saving Jane-xoxo**_

 __When we got to the cook out, I was greeted with warm hugs from everybody. I obviously accepted them, and went to sit down beside Riker. I sat across from Stormie and Mark.

"You know, it was a pleasure meeting you last night." Stormie said.

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you!" I smiled.

"Riker, I'm telling you son, you've got yourself a keeper." Mark said.

Riker wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Believe me, I know." He said.

Rydel said, "You two are so cute! Why don't you just date already?"

"We just met each other, Rydel! It is too soon to start a relationship." Riker said, and I agreed.

"Fine, but you two will go out! I see the way you look at each other." Rydel said.

Riker and I looked at each other and blushed, "See? Anyways, Riker, I'm stealing Jane for a moment okay?"

"But why-" He started, but I was already being pulled away from him before he could finish the sentence.

"Okay, so, we haven't had time to talk because Riker is hogging you, so I was wondering if we could talk a little bit?" She asked.

I chuckled and nodded and we walked to a place faraway from everyone else.

"So, tell me how you and Riker met!" She said, excitedly.

"Well, I work at the library, as you know, and he came running in, last minute, while I was studying. He apologized, I told him that he could study too, he asked me if I wanted to go get some dinner afterwards, so we did, and then we went to the beach, and we made a beautiful friendship." I said, smiling.

"Aww, so you went on a date!" She said.

"No... We just went to grab a bite to eat. Friends do that don't they?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but you two, have chemistry. It isn't just a _friendship_ anymore! He talks about you all the time, he is always so happy in life, but you make him impossibly happy. He worries about losing you, and is scared that you will leave him. Heck, you just met us and you've only known each other for three days! Jane, wake up! He like likes you! Not friendship like. He might not admit it, but he does! He cares about you more than he cares about himself. And just by looking at you, you feel the same way." Rydel said.

I looked at her with my mouth wide open, "I don't like him."

"What did you feel like when you had your first crush?" Rydel asked.

"I've never had a crush before..." I said, looking down.

"Well, what do you feel when you're around Riker?" She asked.

"Well, his laugh is really cute, he has a smile to die for! I get so excited when I see him! I just want to hug him all of the time. He is an amazing guy, and I love when, as soon as I see him, he smiles and hugs me. I love how he will do anything for me, and I really love when he holds my hand. It makes me feel protected for once in my life. He makes me happy. I can't stop thinking about him." I blabbered on, and then Rydel looked at me with a smirk on her face. Then realization hit me like a punch in the face.

 _I am falling for Riker Anthony Lynch._

"Bye honey! Nice to meet you Riker!" Ann shouted out.


	8. Chapter 6

**_Jane:_** As soon as I realized the truth, I almost fainted. _I like Riker Lynch._ "See!?" Rydel shouted, surprising me.

"Okay, I like Riker. you were right! You don't need to rub it in!" I said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't understand why you're so upset about it." She said.

"I can't like him. That's the problem." I said, looking down.

"Why not?" She asked.

I had to think of a resource quick, "Because I just met him."

She nodded, "I understand-"

"Hey Rydel. You promised that you'd bring my girl back!" Riker said, interrupting us, and putting his arm around me.

"Sorry, we just got caught up in the conversation." She said.

"I missed you." He mumbled and kissed the top of my head.

She gave me a look that said, _We will talk later._

I nodded, and he dragged me off, "So, what were you two talking about?" He asked.

"Just about girl things." I shrugged.

"So, did you get the email about the exams?" He asked me.

"Yes." I groaned.

"I can't believe that they moved the to tomorrow!" He said.

In case you are confused, exams were supposed to be Tuesday, then they got moved to today, and now they have been moved to tomorrow. College just can't seem to go away.

"I know. I just want to get it over with!" I said.

"I was wondering, if we go to the exact same college, and are in the same grade, then why haven't we met before?" He asked.

"I just realized that!" I said.

"Well, we've never been much for talking to people, so that would explain it." He said.

"Very true." I agreed.

We found an empty bench to sit on, and he motioned for me to sit down first, "My lady!" He said, in a posh British accent.

"Why think you good sir!" I said, in the same accent.

We sat down and started laughing, "Is it weird that we've just met, but yet, I feel like I've known you for years? He asked.

"Nope, because even if we met three days ago, these three days, have been the best three days of my life..." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Three weeks later...**_

 _Jane:_ It has been three weeks since I've met Riker, three weeks since we've graduated, and three weeks since I've fallen hard for him. At first, I thought that I would give it some time, and then it would go away... Boy was I wrong! I couldn't stop thinking about him, I wanted to hear his voice every minute, I wanted to be in his arms, to hear his laugh, even just seeing him would make me happy! Is it even healthy to feel this way about a guy?

To get my mind off of him, I called up my two favorite girls, Rydel, and of course, my sister, Jana. "Knock Knock! Party o-clock!" Jana said, running in the house.

" _JANA!"_ I screamed, and we ran and hugged each other.

"I've missed you so much!" I said.

"You too! I can't believe that we haven't seen each other in a whole year!" She said.

"Me neither!" I said.

"So, tell me about this Riker guy." She said, winking at me.

"He is amazing Jana!" I exclaimed.

"May I see a picture?" She asked.

I nodded and showed her, "Dang... Does he have a brother?" She asked.

"Yup, three." I smirked.

"OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO FAINT!" She screamed almost falling off of the couch.

"Whoa! Calm down there. Here's a picture." I said, and showed her.

"What's the brown haired guy's name?" She asked.

"Rocky." I answered.

"I need to meet him!" She said.

"I will introduce you to him later." I said.

"Okay! He is so cute!" She said.

I nodded, "You will meet him."

She started to say something but was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

I ran and opened it, "Dell! Hey!"

"Hey girl!" She stopped once she saw Jana, "Who's this?" She asked.

"This is my cousin, Jana." I said.

"Jana, this is Riker's sister, Rydel."

"It's nice to meet you." They said at the same time.

We all started laughing. As the night continued, we finally decided to play truth or dare.

"Okay, Rydel, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um, truth." She said.

"Is it true that you have a tattoo on the back of your neck with Ratliff written on it?" I asked.

She blushed and turned around and lifted her hair, " _Ohhh!"_ Jana and I cried out and then started laughing.

"Shut up..." She muttered.

"Jana, truth or dare?" She asked her.

"Truth." Jana said.

"Is it true that you have the hots for my brother?" Rydel smirked.

" _Oh my God! Jane!"_ She shouted, looking at me, blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Rydel said, and smirked.

"Okay, Jane truth or dare?" Jana asked me.

"Dare." I said, confidently, but immediately regretted it as soon as that sly smirk appeared on her face.

"I dare you to call Riker, and ask for one of his brothers." Jana said.

"Which one and why?" I asked.

Rydel spoke up, "Ross, and just to see if he get's jealous."

"Fine..." I muttered, and took out my phone.

I put it on speaker, "Hey Jane!" Riker, said happily, answering the phone.

I smiled when I heard his voice, "Hi Riker!"

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I wanted to speak to Ross." I said, looking back at Rydel and Jana, who looked like they were gonna die.

" _Ross?"_ He asked, and I could just see the confused look on his face.

"Yeah, you know, just to talk to him." I said.

"Hold on just a second..." He muttered.

I looked at Jana and Rydel, who were holding in their laughter.

I jumped back as soon as I heard an angry voice crying out, " _ROSS!"_

That was it, the girls lost it, I was trying not to at the time, but I think I was going to die if Ross didn't come to the phone in time. "Hey Jane, would you explain to me why Riker just stormed out of the room and slammed the door?" He asked.

"Um, I really don't know, but when you get the chance, make sure to tell Riker, _got ya!"_ I said and hung up.

We all burst out laughing, 'Dang! I didn't know he would get that mad." I said, still laughing.

"Riker...Has...Never...Been...That...Angry...In...His...Life!" Rydel said, not being able to breathe hardly.

By this point, tears were coming out of our eyes, we were stopped by the door being slammed open, revealing a very red faced Riker. We only started laughing harder.

"That was _not_ funny Jane." He growled.

By this time, we had finally calmed down, "What's wrong Riker?" I asked, walking up to him.

He pulled me into the kitchen. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Riker?" I asked.

"How could you do that to me? Do you know how scared I was of losing you?" He asked.

"Riker, it was a prank, and just because I asked to talk to Ross, doesn't mean that you would lose me." I said.

He hugged me, "Don't ever leave me... Please."

I hugged back, "I will never leave you, I don't think I could live without you."

"I couldn't live without you either." He mumbled.

"Now come on." I said, taking his hand and walking back into the living room.

"Is it okay if Riker joins in on our little game?" I asked.

"Of course." Rydel said as Jana nodded.

"Okay, sit down beside me." I told him, and he took a seat.

"Okay, Riker, truth or dare." Rydel asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to kiss Jane." We looked at each other alarmed.

To my surprise, he started leaning in, he got closer, and closer, and then, bam! The lights went out, and we jumped apart.

That night, I didn't get to kiss Riker Lynch... But the weird thing is, is that I wanted to... _I really wanted to kiss Riker Lynch._


	10. Chapter 8

**_Riker:_**

My heart was beating out of my chest, my head was spinning, she was moving closer and closer to me, _I'm about to finally kiss Jane!_ And just as our lips were about to touch, the lights go off.

Our bodies jerked backwards, I think I was blushing so hard, that if you couldn't see anything else, you could see my face. Oh God! What if I looked like I was from one of those horror movies! Everything dark, but only one head shining through. Nah, I'm being too dramatic... I hope.

Everyone was looking at me, and I looked at the three girls with a confused look on my face, "What?" I asked.

"Go see why the power went out!" Jana said.

"That is not my place!" I defended.

"Come on! You're the dude! Go fix it!" Rydel said.

I looked over at Jane, who looked like she was about to freak out, that was when it hit me, _She's afraid of the dark you weirdo!_ A voice in my head got onto me.

I sighed, looking into Jane's terrified eyes, "Jane, where's the power source?"

She seemed to calm at the sound of my voice, but not much. "I-In the basement."

My eyes widened, "Th- Th- The basement?" I stuttered.

"No, the base _ball"_ Jana said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me.

"Okay, now I see how you two are related. Where were you two born? Sarcasm city?" I said.

"Dude. are you going to the basement or what?" Rydel asked me.

"Alone?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

They nodded at me like, _duh._

"I am not going down there!" I said.

"Why not?" I heard Jane's weak voice behind me.

"Be-Because it- it." Well, I had to protect her, and me being afraid of the dark isn't going to help.

"Oh whatever! I'll come with you!" Jana said, pulling me behind her.

"Hey! Hey! I want to keep that arm!" I said.

When we finally got to the basement, there was a bunch of tools down there. I examined the damage, and looked to Jana, "It isn't that bad, hand me the screw driver." She did as told.

"You know what is really sad?" She asked me. I turned to looked at her. "That you can't man up and kiss your best friend after knowing her for weeks!"

"It's not that easy!" I defended.

"Really!? How hard could it be to kiss the girl that you love!?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"I do not _love_ her!" Lies, complete lies. She is all I think about, she is beautiful to me, I imagine kissing her, and how good it would feel. Then I imagine her running away from me.

"She will never run away from you!" Jana cut me out of my thoughts.

"And I said that out loud didn't I?" I blushed.

"Yes. Yes you did." She confirmed.

"Whatever. I just don't want to lose her." I said.

"Dude, you are _all_ she talks about! 24/7 she wants to text you, or call you, or see you. You are her world whether you like it or not!" She said.

"She is mine too." I said with a goofy smile on my face.

"Are you going to let her get away?" She asked.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do!?" I groaned in frustration.

"Well, whether she sees it or not, there have been plenty of boys who have looked at her and whispered about how hot she was, there have been boys whistling at her, do you want that to continue happening, or do you want to claim her as yours?" I got angry, thinking about how other boys could be after her.

" _She's mine!_ " I growled.

"Then go get her." She said.

"How will I do it without being nervous?" I asked.

"Uh... Oh! I have an idea!" She said that just as the lights came back on.

"Okay, now that was just creepy." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"Come on!" She said.

I followed behind her, "Jane! Come here a minute!" Jane looked up and slowly stood up.

We followed Jana to a random empty room, "Oh, do you hear that? I think it is my phone!" She walks out, leaving us there alone.

"Hi." Jane whispered as we made eye contact.

"Hi." I whispered, and grabbed her face in my hands, and finally, our lips touched... _It was the best feeling ever..._


End file.
